One Too Many
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: AU - Jade is a twenty-three year old in an unstable relation with her high school boyfriend, Beck Oliver. It all goes down the drain when she accepts a job from none other than André Harris, a job that consists of showing his girlfriend a good time in bed. That girl? The one and only Tori Vega. Pairings: Jade/Tori & Sam/Cat/Mel. Yes, a threesome, I was surprised too. Happy Holiday!
1. One Too Many

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Victorious, it belongs to Dan and Nickelodeon.

Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Due to the spirit, I went ahead and wrote this little piece. It's the most explicit I'll ever get, but I'll just go ahead and give it an **M** rating, just in case.  
To all of you, this is my thanks, for all your support on _Firefly_, story which will be continued next year without fail! Once again, my many thanks.

* * *

One Too Many - beers, kisses, friends, intermediaries

"Jade, _please_," he begged, but his hard face betrayed him; he was furious, but trying not to show it, "be reasonable."

"I'm not one to reason with," she countered, smoking by the window; she hated the smell but couldn't live without nicotine, "if André is willing to pay, I'll take it."

"I'll double it!" Beck hissed.

"You can't," she countered, "I've tried teaching you several tricks, but you're too dense."

"He's _paying_ you," and _he_ was losing it, "to sleep with a _girl_."

"I'm getting bored," she sighed and that was it.

"So I can't see other people but _you_ can?!" _Aaaaand_ he lost it. "You're my girlfriend Jade —"

"And that's about to change," she snapped back, furious, "you can sleep with any man you want —Robbie would enjoy a different partner other than Rex!— but just as I'm _not_ sleeping around with men, I expect the favor to be returned."

"So why do you take others requests to _fuck_ —"

She slapped his face, and her eyes which had been alive with fire, were now ashes in comparison.

"I may sleep around," she began, breathing hard, "but only with girls who want a safe experience as their first. I've only ever made love to you, so you don't have _any_thing to demand."

"Jade . . ." He _blew_ it and he knew it; despite her bluntness, she wasn't crass, "give me another chance . . ."

"If you can't accept my life-style, it's not my problem," she turned around and began fishing for her clothes among his on the floor; he was so disorganized, she wondered why she had stayed there so often, "I'm going home."

With that said, she closed the bathroom door and showered. Just as she couldn't handle the smell of cigarettes on her, she couldn't handle the smell of sex. It was then that she realized it really wasn't working. Now, there was no appeal, no feeling of being loved, it just felt like satisfying a need, animal and primal, and she hated that. Control and power, those were a few of her defining traits, and that meant control and power over her own body and choices. She wasn't about to be bound by Beck's ways. Her quick shower took the smell away and she took whiffs of her clothing; they didn't smell like him. Taking a deep breath, she changed and left through the window. Jade admitted to herself: she was only with him because it was safe, but not any more. She was a risk taker, and she was going to keep taking them.

JW ~ TV

"Jadey!" Cat gave her a hug, but with a simple grunt, she accepted it, though didn't return it.

"Cat," she remarked in a scathing fashion, "please tell me your latest caregiver isn't here . . ."

The redhead giggled, "no, Trina isn't here," she grinned in a goofy manner.

"She treats you like a cat, Cat," but all she did was roll her eyes with a light smile, "sometimes I regret being your first . . ."

"But, I really, _really_ like girls!" She giggled again. "Besides, I think she's just using me to get to know André and then, Beck . . ."

But Jade only snorted, which seemed odd to the smaller girl. With one warning look, the ditz let her go to the kitchen, where she grabbed a few snacks. Making herself at home, she went to the tv as the petite girl followed her with a glass of milk and a bottle of beer for her best friend; the goth brightened at the sight of it, and sighed happily. Her mood quickly went south when her friend began giving graphic details about why she enjoyed being with girls; Jade didn't get it. Fingers were too slender, and she thought tongues were gross; those were meant to taste, not place it inside or around —

"Cat!" The girl quieted down. "Please, no more . . ."

"Sorry," the girl whined a little.

"That still doesn't explain why you hang out with that . . . _thing_," she began after her friend kept up her pouting for around thirty minutes, "really, it's like she pities you or something with the way she's always around and babies you . . ."

"Awww, you're jealous," the other teased.

"No, I just don't get it," she frowned lightly, "you get no sex, so why do you act like a pet?"

Cat's eyes changed, and she smiled softly. This was one such rare occasion in which the redhead became serious, and it only happened with her. She enjoyed it, the privacy of such moments. It made her wonder why she hadn't given the ditz the chance that she had so long ago implored, or why even then she knew she would say no.

"Long ago you told me that if I kept looking for my soulmate, I would be doomed to being alone," Cat appeared to recite from memory, "so I stopped searching, gave up hope that you could be the one. So, I'm just having a good time."

"You just like to be pampered," Jade summarized with a huff, "why don't you give a boy a chance?"

"Wel . . ." She had considered this every time the goth brought it up, but never dwelled on it. "Maybe I should."

"Just don't get with Robbie," she warned, "I don't want Rex fooling around with you."

"Awwww," a giggle later, the teasing resumed, "I knew you love me!"

"I do," the other replied without missing a beat, "why do you think I don't want that annoyance around?"

"Because she's an awful singer?" The redhead inquired.

"She's far too self-centered too," the thespian reminded her friend, "but above all, she treats you like a cat; you're _my_ Cat."

"I know I am," the other purred, and soon, an ancient tradition for them began.

Jade had no problem with pleasing her friend or random girls. Most of said girls were looking for a good experience, and were virgins who wanted to feel loved. She had long ago figured that boys required training, had to be told how to please or they wouldn't be able to provide the right stimulation for their partners. It was one of the reasons why girls didn't know what an orgasm felt like, and she was safe and a good way to experience. For her, it was fun watching them suffer through indecision, how boyfriends recommended her for their girls, and how they were more willing to open up afterwards. In both senses; their insecurities as well as their legs. Curious though, how their conversations also stimulated this; some girls definitely understood her when she said that fingers weren't enough. Jade had a few rules: only virgins, never oral and to never be on the receiving end; it worked for everyone. As every rule, there was an exception, and for this one, it was one red-velvet girl.

TV ~ JW

"First time," she hummed with delight as she approached the shy Latina; at the nod, she purred at her, enjoying the way the prude bashed her lashes shyly (definitely not coy) and _blushed_ . . . "Surprising, considering you're my age . . ."

"Uh," the girl blushed further, making the thespian grin, "you're twenty three?"

"Lost it at eighteen," the other remarked, and the girl turned scarlet, "here, allow me; most boys don't consider this a real _first __**time**_ as there is n —"

"I still don't know," the tanned female looked away, "I wanted André but . . ."

"That hesitation is what I'm for," Jade said without missing a beat, "we've been taught that it's wrong to feel pleasure, to let our bodies take control; I see it differently, I see this as a lesson on how your body reacts and to take the pleasure it give you as you return the favor."

"He said you've done this before . . ." She inquired with a soft frown, and the smirk made her nervous.

"Oh yeah, I have," then the twinkling died, "don't get your hopes up; I have a strict 'only once per girl' policy."

"I'm not sure . . ."

Jade sighed; yes, this one was quite the prude. Most girls didn't consider doing it with another as their first time. For these cases, it was better to spend a first night with conversation, then getting down to business. Other times, it could extend but she never did it more than twice and the third one _was_ the charm. She shook her head, trying to dispel such thoughts. With a sigh, she texted André, and the other began looking about with worry.

"Chill," she demanded with a scowl; the girl was getting on her nerves and seemed to be about to start hovering, "I'm warning your boy about needing more time, ok?"

"Huh?" This clearly wasn't what the Latina expected, but the other simply ignored her. Locking the smartphone, she pocketed it.

"Okay, my name is Jade West," she began with mock cordiality, extending a hand, "nice to meet you."

"I'm Tori," the other replied, light frown on her features as she took the hand, "Tori Vega."

"Well then, come along," she said as she let go of the hand and taking her house and car keys, "there's a sushi bar called Nozu, it just opened."

She felt the back of her neck prickling at the last name. Why did it sound so familiar? That by itself was odd since she tended to call people by their last name.

"Oh, I heard that they have a karaoke —" Jade frowned at that.

"During the _day_," she scoffed, "really, you're just a girl." Pointedly ignoring the offended expression, she continued, "at night, its a bar, with, you know, _drinks_, and its also a dance floor. If you like sushi, they serve it 24/7."

Feeling depressed, the Latina followed her companion out to the car, and they left. She felt the gloom shrouding over her, as though it were a coat. This was nothing like what André had told her. So immersed in thought, she yelped when she got pinched on the arm.

"Don't ignore me," Jade's snarl looked ferocious, and she flinched; the driver snorted with some satisfaction, "look, this is just for _your_ benefit. Some girls like it without knowing the other, it makes it less personal while _others_ —prudes like you— they tend to require more time, to meet and bond a bit.

"I'm still friends with some, the others tend to go nuts over me," her face grew dark, "that's why I like it best when they look at it like a casual thing. Oh well, you're André's girl so, I'll take care of you."

"How did you meet André?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Highschool buds," the tone was nonchalant, "you?"

"College best friends and sweethearts," she replied with a happy smile; her companion looked mildly impressed, "what do you do for a living?"

"You mean, besides this?" At the puzzled look, she chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I get paid for this, and I'm actually an actress, I'm in —"

"You're Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West!" No wonder why her name sounded so familiar!

"You've seen _Wicked_?" She got swatted for the question. "Hey! I'm driving here!" Her mock outrage surprised the other female, "and I pegged you for an Oz fan —"

"I am, which is why I have watched the musical plenty of times!" She was pouting, as though indignant, and it wasn't at all like Cat's pouts; Jade actually had to look away and try to control the blush. "Okay, so I watched it because André helped in making the scores . . . In which you were actually involved . . ."

"Yeah, yeah," with her blush gone, she sighed in relief.

"Well, I watched the other times because I thought your performance was impeccable," she replied, blushing this time but the thespian was unable to tease her about it, "really, you were amazing . . ."

"Please don't ask me to sign something," she requested with a frown; she had no idea if she'd be able to handle _that_. "Besides, we've arrived."

"Oh," she sounded disappointed, and she wasn't the only one.

Following her . . . _date_, Tori found her skipping the line all the way to the bouncer. The man, Kwakoo, welcomed her with a grim grin, and promptly closed all entrance, muttering something along the lines off "we aren't _enough_ to hold all those boys and girls off." Another bouncer, she noticed, went about asking for a higher cover; the Latina wondered what was going on . . . Kwakoo went straight to Ms. Lee, the owner, whose eyes brighten at the sight and the thespian sighed in irritation.

The older woman was going to requested a show, and this was the precise reason why Jade didn't like going there: boys _and_ some girls would go off and try to hoard and take her. At least she had companions who would later then help her get out of the mess, but it was too early to cause a ruckus. Besides —

"Karaoke!" Her _date_ pointed with bright eyes, and the other rolled her pristine ones and took her wrist to guide her over.

"Yo, Lee," she called, standing at the stage, "get this thing running!"

With a smirk, the woman agreed, but placed a song of her choice. The youngsters gawked at her, aghast.

"If she has skills, she can sing," the woman called, "but if she can't I'm cutting her off. You dance."

"Argh!" At the other's questioning look, she glared, "I can eat and drink for free as long as I dance."

"Oh, okay," what else could the Latina say about it? "How long has the deal been going?"

"Since she found I lived here," the other huffed, placing gloves on, "she found out and opened business here."

It still didn't quite answer her question, but the Latina guessed it had something to do with the Nozu at San Francisco and their recent opening in Hollywood. The woman, Ms. Lee, had gotten the choir of the song going as Jade prepared and the tanned female could see and _feel_ the crowd buzzing about, eager for the show. Frowning into the mic, the singer of the pair shifted about uncomfortably.

"Chill," her sort-of-friend said, coming from behind the stage with a different outfit; Tori _blushed_ at the sight of it, "André said you were good so consider this a test," their eyes met, and those green-blue turned to gems, "let's see how you handle such tasks and not make an idiot of yourself out of it. Wait, maybe that would be too much to ask . . ."

"Ha, ha," Tori replied dryly, not finding it funny, but at least her blush had subsided as had her nerves; had Jade done it on purpose? "I'll take on your challenge; what do I get if I win?"

The other grinned, but it turned into a devilish smirk that had the other scared.

"You can ask for something," she said smoothly, smirk in place, "that is, _if_ you win . . ."

With that said, she pressed a button from the karaoke stand and the speaker began booming the song from the start. It sounded strange in Tori's voice, but after watching her friend dance, it began sounding more natural. As the song began, her acquaintance whistled and four boys and two girls appeared and stood besides and behind her, leaving her at the spotlight.

_Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly._

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's RedFoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

She was actually wearing animal print pants but no lafreak, though she did motion to it; her date blushed. Donning a jacket one of her assistants brought over, she did a spin; it was white, like a wifebeater cut in half, with a black dragon on its back and she seemed to _glow_ as she spinned. Suddenly, a probing light began.

_Ah . . . Girl look at that body_

_Ah . . . Girl look at that body_

_Ah . . . Girl look at that body_

_Ah . . . I work out_

Jade had been striking poses, making it look like a video each time she did thanks to the light. At the last sentence, she extended her bare arm and flexed it. She once again began stricken poses, but Tori realized she was simply doing a choreography. For the second part of: "Ah . . . I work out" she made kicking motions, getting rid of her shoes. Lights went out and the thespian got lighted in the center; she began walking.

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

She stopped, and began pointing at random, and a spotlight washed where she pointed. It wasn't as random, as those were her companions. Placing hands on hips, Jade made a circle motion.

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

This time, she passed her hands through the contours of her body, and at the final "I'm sexy and I know it" she slapped her own buttock and winked.

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

Looking cool beneath the spotlight, she patted Kwakoo's shoulder as he tried to keep the rest of the people away from taking hold of the definitely _sexy_ woman.

_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks_

This time, her hands went to the buttcheeks in a delicate manner.

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar_ —

Jade took hold of a tanned wrist, guiding her to the bar, saying to the microphone "baby don't be nervous, no shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced". Suddenly, the sound of the mic went off as she took the tempting mouth in hers, giving the other a full kiss. Tori tried fighting it, but quickly surrendered and returned it with a moan. They forgot the song, only realizing that they had forgotten when the goth's friends came to take them away. Mrs. Lee wasn't happy that they hadn't finished the song, but she still requested for a similar show next time they came. Why was she, Tori, being invited along? They were led to a private karaoke room, where Tori sang to her heart's content and Jade drank to hers. It took some coaxing, but she managed to get the girl to drink at least two beers.

"You're such a lightweight," she laughed, taking hold of the girl as they walked to her car, and said girl looked uncertain at it, "don't worry, I won't drive fast, and I'll have the parking lights on."

"Oh," but she still looked out of it, "um . . ."

"I need your address kid," the designated driver opened the door for her, "we're _not_ going to mine with you like this."

A mumbled answer later, and they were on their way. True to her promise, she drove with care, and soon, they had arrived to a rather nice house. It was obvious that Tori still lived with her parents, and this made the thespian laugh. Before letting her companion go, she gave her another kiss, and they both moaned into it.

"Yeah . . . Definitely a bad idea," Jade whispered, taking a bite at the joint between shoulder and neck, "going back with me . . ."

Tori undid her seat belt with fumbling fingers then turned back to face the pale female, giving another kiss. This one ended as their previous ones did, so with a shake of her head, she turned and left the car in a hurry. She entered the house without even taking her _key_ out, but before completely closing the door, she turned to look; the car soon sped off. Closing the door and leaning against it, heart hammering, she felt tense and near tears. That had never happened with André, and she would drink more than two beers when they went out. Alcohol was no excuse, not that she was looking for one, but the one explanation that remained was too scary to consider. Tori decided to simply not think about it, and to that extent went to look for her sister; she had never thought _that_ possible but, apparently, it was a night of exceptions.

JV ~ TW

It was odd. First time ever, Jade couldn't forget the lips, the taste, the smell, the kiss . . . She had showered and roughly cleaned herself, but even then she couldn't forget the smell of peaches and cinnamon . . . It was a unique fragrance, one that she sensed by the kitchen, and she even forgot to take her usual intake of nicotine . . . Cat entered (they were sharing the place since Jade's was undergoing maintenance and the redhead _really_ needed a roommate) and thought it was unusual; when she wasn't noticed, she knew there was trouble.

"Jade . . ." No answer, and she frowned a bit. "Jade!"

"What!?" The young woman replied in a roar; she snorted a bit, quite an angry bull. "Stop _pestering_ so much!"

"But, you were _zoning_!" The redhead frowned a bit. "You _never_ zone out, so I was worried!"

"I zoned?" She began zoning, then shook her head, scared. "No, this is bad, this _can't_ be happening, just . . . _can't_."

"Last time I saw you like this," the ditz was so confused, "was when you met Beck . . ."

"No, don't say it!" Jade said forcefully, but those chocolate eyes made her punch the counter. "Ah _chiz_! I am _not_ falling for a girl!"

"Ohh!" Cat rounded the isle, gushing like the little girl she was. "Who is she?!"

"It's sad that you won't consider this bad," the other commented with a craned, pierced brow; when was her scaredy friend going to get a new roommate capable of controlling her or her apartment going to get fixed?

"Jade, you've been long _—__since__—_ out of it with Beck," the other countered, "I wasn't able to pull you from that phunk, so I'm just happy you're considering others."

"Cat, you know my latest pay," she replied bluntly, "I'm not about to pull such on a friend."

"You mean . . .?" Her eyes widen in realization. "Oh . . ."

"Yeah," the other muttered, frowning, "_oh_ indeed."

"But —"

"No _buts_ Cat!" Jade took her phone out and called a number. "André, I can't help your girl out."

_"Wait, what do you mean you _can't _help us out?"_ He inquired back, frowning as he was walking back to his work place, having taken a break near a sandwich station. _"She _— _Trina, stop it! I got _no idea_ where Beck is!"_

"What I just said, Harris," she rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to."

_"This has something to do with Beck?"_ He asked, then scoffed at the intruder. _"No Trina, I don't care she's your sister, I'm _not_ gonna help you!"_

"He wish," Jade replied with a sigh, then frowned in realization, "is Trina _really_ Tori's sister?"

_"Yeah,"_ he muttered with aggravation. _"I got _no_ idea how it's possible."_

"You and me both," with that, they both finished the call.

Jade groaned and allowed her forehead to land on the counter. Later, she realized that Cat was searching for cracks and dents on it; good thing that it was marble, but that was a bad thing as well. Now she was going to be pestered, if her friend realized she looked like a _freaking_ unicorn with that swelling red spot on her forehead.

JW ~ TV

"How did I end up _here_!" She growled in aggravation; she turned, ready to leave but then the source of her pain in her _ar_–rived with the sodas. "Look Vega, we can —"

"We can what?" The Latina asked after a pause; they had agreed to meet in the theater, one bought drinks, the other food. "Are you ok Jade?"

"Yeah . . . just, _dazzled_ . . ." The goth replied honestly, eyes wide open as she took in the sight; the tanned female had a velvet reddish short skirt, tones pinker than Cat's hair, and a pale yellow shirt, both which contrasted perfectly against her tanned, bronze skin. Jade felt her mouth watering, then noticed the long silence and cleared her throat, turning to look elsewhere as to not make her blush noticeable. "You wanted burritos didn't you?"

"Yes," the girl replied, sniffing in Jade's general direction; this made the thespian freeze, "you remembered!"

"I remembered _what_ Vega?" She asked in a tense voice, ready to go all out and _snap_ at the girl for the awkward behaviour.

"That I like guacamole _and_ pico-de-gallo, along with the sour cream," the kid sighed.

"Can we _keep_ our distance?" The goth grunted through gritted teeth, "you look like _Marvin Marvin_ and I _hate_ that creep."

"Oh?" The Latina pouted and the pale female could only turn around and place their food in a tray before the burritos got their fillings out; she couldn't bear to do that to Tori and _that_ thought made her want to scream. "Jade, are you okay?"

"Why?" She demanded, taking the drinks and placing them in the tray as well, "I'm glad they're still showing _Carrie_, it's always season for scary."

"No, please, anything but that one," the other begged, "I thought you liked zombies, and they're showing a special with —"

"I'm _not_ watching some sappy romance," the thespian snorted, "come, I'm sure we can find one to agree — Two tickets please."

"Wait!" Tori didn't even have any idea what was going on. "For which movie?"

"_The Scissoring, Christmas Deluxe_," the other replied, the Latina as well as the ticket vendor.

"Didn't you just watch _Carrie_?" The man droned, obviously looking for conversation.

"_Yes_!" She replied with a scowl, "if you knew then why did you ask?"

"Don't you think it's better to have breaks between horror?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Why do you care!?" Jade demanded.

"I'm the one who has to pick up after you spill your guts," he replied with indifference; the women were impressed, considering he had a gross job ahead.

"I'm not like those _wimps_," of course, the thespian had to take another meaning to it, huffing in indignance, "so you won't be picking up _my_ guts."

"Good, let's see if you can keep that up," the man sneered. "Wait in your seat at the end of the show."

"Jade, why are we here?" Tori asked as they were the first to enter the theater where the film was being projected; the goth even managed to get the staff to give her the movie's poster.

"Because I _need_ to see this one," she replied, happy to have the best seat in the theater; not last row, not middle either but right in front of the screen. It was funny how people seemed to evade the seats next to them. "_Why_? It was your idea."

"Well, you'll owe me _twice_ if I'm staying to watch this movie through," the Latina had clear worry lines, which amused the thespian, "what?"

"_Twice_?" She honestly had no idea what her date was thinking.

"Yes, one for karaoke," at the narrowed eyes, she worried she had said the wrong thing.

"If you don't _spill your __**guts**_, you have a deal," was the counter, "and if you leave at _any point_ during the movie, then you'll owe _me_ twice."

Tori was aghast; not that she saw any value in being _in debt with_ or _owing_ the woman besides her, but that felt too arbitrary. At the challenging glint and taking a _popped_ corn from the air with her hand, the girl made her choice.

"Before that, I have a condition, and a question," she began, knowing she was treading dangerous waters. "Condition: that I can take hold of your arm."

"Fine, but then you can't close your eyes," Jade replied with a roll of her pristine orbs, "and the question is . . ?"

"Where did you get popcorn?" But the thespian only smirked her devilish smirk and the girl swallowed. "I don't want to know."

Jade snorted, then pulled the armrest that divided their seats up. The night would probably end better than expected.

TW-JV

Tori left the theater seven hours later; it was two in the morning and she had never been home later than midnight. She could hear the comment: _Cinderella _must_ arrive home before the spell breaks_ or something else of the sort. But her fast heartbeat wasn't due to the time or what her parents would say, it was due to the fact that she had won, and had Jade owing her not four but _eight_ times.

"I must say," Jade said as she took the pale Latina to her car, "I'm impressed."

"Hey West!" It was the ticket man, "be sure to check your mail often!"

"Will do!" She replied with a grin, then hoisting the fainting girl and pressing their bodies close; a tanned arm was around her neck and she could have _sworn_ her date was colder than she was. "Really, handling _Carrie_ uncensored version right after _The Scissoring_?"

"Maybe I died and earned my spot to the right of — _Jesus Christ_ Jade!" She had been slowly regaining her body heat and the thespian's cold, white hand was sneaking beneath her shirt. "You trying to _kill_ me?"

Jade just laughed and placed her down; they had arrived to the car and Tori hadn't even noticed. Not even bothering to ask where they were off to now, the Latina managed to find herself easing into the seat, feeling ill and sick but the wind through her hair could take her thoughts away . . . Until they finally stopped; Tori noticed she wasn't even _buckled_ up but it turned out to be good news. She could get out of the car faster, and she had to. The usual tan was dimmed and a sick green hue appeared. Before either knew, she was emptying her belly and Jade was laughing.

"Even better than expected!" Pulling the sick girl over, she helped the Latina stand. "I _like_ you Vega, there's just an honesty to you . . ."

"Where are we?" The tanned female inquired, spitting the taste off her mouth.

"My current living accommodations," the goth replied with a laugh. "I really wish I could take you back to _my_ place but I'm having it remodeled."

"Where are we?" In her state, she was in no position to fully comprehend the answer.

"Where you won't be drilled and we won't be able to misbehave," the other remarked in a whisper, which made Tori shiver. "You look like you got wasted . . ."

"Maybe I am," she replied seriously, panting, "but my brain is fried, I can't think straight and my mind has probably ran off . . ."

Jade just chuckled and knocked on the door. "That's just what feeling wasted _feels_ like Tor."

A sleepy Cat opened the door, and Tori was guided to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth before going to bed. They were taking Cat's spare bedroom, sharing the one bed. Although the goth was _dying_ to get the girl naked and _begging_ in those sheets, she couldn't bring herself to begin as the Latina rested in fear and trembling, cuddling into her to try to get some sleep. After a while, they both fell into a tense sleep, waking every once in a while.

JW ~ TV

Jade woke up feeling grumpier than usual. The spot next to her was not only empty, but the warmth in it was quickly fading away. To make it worse, she swore she could hear giggles and other such noises. If _Vega_ was there —

"Vega!" She said as she sat, and quickly left her room to find two girls going about in the kitchen. "Kill me."

"Jadey!" The redhead said with a giggle. "Good morning grumpy."

"Cat!" She snapped, but the Latina turned to her and placed a tanned hand on her arm and goosebumps appeared.

"Calm down Jade," she requested softly, guiding her to the table, "I made you breakfast. I hope you like waffles."

"She _loves_ waffles!" Cat supplied, then bursted into giggles at the confused face.

"I do," the goth easily admitted, placing her hand over the other's that had placed the plate down, "thanks."

"Well, I'm glad you like them," she confessed with a blush, "it's the only dish that I can prepare decently."

"Cat!" But the redhead was already gushing.

"Oh, I need to prepare the room!" She left at that note.

"Someone called?" The pale female called from her seat.

"No, I was rescued from a garbage truck," the girl admitted and the other rolled her eyes; give it to Cat to give the weird answer. "I invited her over, but she just changed then left to meet her ex . . ."

"Awww," Tori said with a pout, eating her own share of waffles, "I could leave you some waffles."

"Oh, I don't think she's a morning person." She then frowned a bit. "Jade —"

"I know, you have two beds in your room so the guest room is the one rented," she replied after swallowing. "How frequently does your Nona drops by?"

"Not so frequently," the girl admitted dejectedly.

"Want help fixing the guest room?" Tori inquired and the goth groaned. "What?"

"You just _had_ to be a goody two shoes," was the reply as the other went yay! "Don't count me in."

She ended up helping after those hazel puppy eyes; it was made worse when the redhead noticed and her own chocolate ones twinkled with mischief. Trina arrived sometime later but had the door closed to her face by Jade, who had no qualms then opened it again with her scissors out; the older Latina left then.

. . .

"So, Cat, what were you doing in a garbage truck?" The room was done and they were sitting.

"Oh, nothing much," she replied with a shrug. Jade's face said _don't ask_; she didn't. "Just saving a poor kitty . . . and my bubble gum . . ."

The ditzy redhead went off and left the two on their own in the couch. Tori, who was pouting dejectedly, groaned and stretched, then turned to her companion; why she was tired, she couldn't tell. She was about to ask the pale woman with her something but didn't get a chance. The bell rang.

"Ding dong, I'll get it."

"'Sup Cat," not even waiting for an answer or an invite, a blonde entered the house. "Hey, is that standard protocol here?"

The owner turned to look where her new roommate was pointing and found a sight that left her breathless. Jade was all over Tori, who had a hand up raven locks and an arm around pale waist as said woman attacked her neck. Sam, the possible roomie, just nodded.

"Yeah, that's gonna leave one massive hickey," she commented, watching Tori's legs take over the waist and the now-free hand to stand between the shoulder blades. "Careful with —" the girls groaned and she sighed mildly, "gravity. Dude I thought you were looking for a roommate; turns out you have two!"

"Oh no, they aren't my roommate," she motioned to the one beneath, "I just met Tori this morning; Jade's having her place fixed so she's staying here for a while."

"Huh," a noncommittal shrug, "well, seeing as they are a couple —"

"But, they are not," the puzzled look made the blonde move to the side a bit.

"Oh, kay . . ." She then began inspecting the place and it looked old. "Family house?"

"Oh, it was my Nona's but," the girl pouted, "she left it to me, going to elderly acres."

"Yeah, looks that way," another shrug, "needs a new decor but —"

"Sam!"

"Freddie, leave," she approached the door ready to close, until she noticed the man's look when he saw the pair on the couch. "Yo Freddo!"

His eyes went to hers, and moved his frame so that she was covering the scene. Freddie then began asking for another chance, saying he really wanted to make it work.

"Pal, ours is nothing but ashes." Her reply was enough to deflate him. "Besides, my new roommates are cooler than you."

"But, I'm your only —" Sam rolled her eyes as the redhead was about to bust her, so she took the ditz by the cuff of her pajama and brought her in for a deep kiss; both women moaned and the redhead whimpered at the end of it. "I want to be your only . . ."

"See Freddo, I got no time for this —" Cat closed the door and began to viciously attack the blonde's mouth, "I'm going to have _so_ much fun here . . . _Momma_'s turn to get some _shuga_!"

TV ~ JW

Tori was . . . she didn't know how she was. At first, it had been a rather heated make out session on the couch. When Cat and Sam locked themselves (she hoped they had locked it) in the main bedroom, and the sounds coming from there had left a glazed-eyed Jade in their wake. The Latina had been unable to do anything but swallow. It all felt like a mess, and yet it had been so gloriously _blissful_ that she had felt . . . needed, wanted, _loved_ . . .

They had quickly gone to the guest room, leaving behind a trail of clothes. Jade had gone far and beyond with her skilled and nimble fingers, going deep within the heated and slick flesh, mouths preventing each other from being overly loud. The goth had, of course, pulled back as her middle finger curled and _stroked_ the right spot and the thumb _flicked_ a nervous end so _softly_ that Tori's nervous system **lit** like a Christmas tree . . . She would never see the Fourth of July fireworks the same way and what once had been grand now seemed dim by comparison.

As the hand softly brought her from the edge, her pants were suddenly loud in her ears. With a groan, the Latina tried sitting, barely managing to prop herself with her elbows and her legs were uncooperative; hazel orbs free from lids fell on a sight that was petrifying. The pale fingers were covered in something (her mind fighting to catch on) that had some blood, but the green-blue eyes that hadn't stopped gazing at her demanded attention, and almost like a practiced move, the fingers went to the mouth and . . . The moan was clear, as was the glazed quality of those now-amber eyes that were still fixed on the tanned girl.

Jade knew she had broken the one rule that always applied to Cat and even Beck. It was the reason for her to always keep on her person tissue, wet or otherwise to clean herself. Before she could totally process the information, the girl-now-woman extended a shaking arm, _begging_ to not be left, to share the taste of her now clean fingers and she could do nothing but obey. All the rules were broken and with no eagerness to amend.

Cruel fate to have Jade fall for her best friend's girl, and poor Tori who would now have to explain the whole thing to her boyfriend, who had hired the pale girl to help her be at ease . . . She was now at more ease alright, but only with the smirking, annoying thespian. But for that night, they forgot about the future, and just worry about learning all about the body next to theirs. Jade learned to appreciate fingers _and_ tongues, using and being used on her, to the point of seeing the sun rising.

It was then that they caught a break, and heard a knock.

"Jade, Tori, you can stay here today," they heard the ditz say, "don't forget to eat."

"I recommend asking for a pizza," they heard the blonde next, "the cooking utensils aren't that anymore!"

"Sam!" The tone made it clear that they hadn't actually used any of the food tools for some kind of play.

"Back to the bedroom," the other replied and the command was obvious; "I found an eggbeater and I'm eager to see if it's as good as others make it be."

"What?!" A short scuffle was heard and then, "Saaammy! Don't — wait! _Jade_!"

This last was a whine, and while Tori had been staring at the changing colors in the sky, she did turn for a while to look at the woman besides her. Jade was lounging and looking forward to a more feline-oriented day of doing nothing.

"Aren't you going to help her?" She asked with a soft frown.

"Nah, it's good for them to experiment," she then turned to those hazel orbs, "actually, I gave it a try a few times with more . . . _daring_ companions. Not my style. There's something unique about a hands on kind of approach."

Tori smiled, then grinned as she licked her lips. Before she could utter something tongue-related, she was kissed senseless and in a very Jade West fashion. Her lips were now bruised from the abuse.

"Aren't they moving too fast?" She asked after a few seconds of breathing.

"Aren't we?" The other countered, and she looked away, not willing to let thoughts of the future ruin the moment. "Look, Cat has always known what she likes, and Samantha is obviously the kind of person who gets what she wants.

"If she ever hurts Cat, I might have to do some drastic things but," a shrug, "it's better than having your annoyance of a sister here." A soft peck on each cheekbone and then the nose and last the mouth, and she got a smile from the Latina. "Tor, after this, there's no going back, for either of us. You hurt me and —"

A soulful kiss stopped the thespian from finishing, and the other took the chance to say something.

"Hurting you would be like hurting myself," she then frowned a bit at the other's crooked smirk, "I might enjoy what you have to offer but that doesn't mean I'll take pleasure from self-inflicted pain."

"Before you end up shoving your leg down your throat or digging your own grave into a bottomless pit," another peck, "I guess it's fair to say, I understand and feel the same way."

"I love you," it was spontaneous, but the look in those hazel eyes said enough; she wasn't taking it back even though she hadn't planned it.

"This might sound crazy but," forehead against forehead, green upon hazel upon blue, "I love you too, Tori Vega."

This got the other woman beaming, and the singer laughed in relief before her mouth was taken by the other, and they moaned into each other. Before things could go further, Tori took a gasping breath as the skilled tongue began playing with her upper torso, making her squirm and pant.

"I love you, Jade West," and it was a crucial point for the thespian.

JV ~ TW

"We need to talk."

"Jade! Look, I'm not sure what's going on but —"

"André, I'm not able to say this lightly but it has to be said," she took a deep breath.

"André!" Tori appeared suddenly in the picture and the thespian became tongue tied and, part of her, scared. "What's going — Jade!"

"Am I interrupting?" The goth inquired in a tense tone.

"Nah, just a date —"

"André!" A slap to the arm from an alarmed Tori who turned to Jade, "he's joking, I swear!"

"No, I should go —" Jade turned to leave but a hand caught her wrist and forced her to turn back and she was suddenly moaning into the kiss. She then pushed the Latina away and slapped her. "Don't _touch_ me!"

It was the singer's turn to gasp, hold the stinging cheek, and flee the scene. Jade snorted like a bull, ready to leave if it wasn't for the African-American in front of her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be going after her?"

"No, because it's with you I need to make things clear," he then sighed and looked away, his guilt obvious and this baffled her, "she's going to hate me for what I did but, I had to set things right.

"Look, I've been with Tor for over four years and she was obviously with me because it was expected, nothing more," he began, "four years and it's like, she's still thinking about that step. It got me thinking that you would change that, but not for her to be mine, but for her to honestly open up to someone else."

Her eyes widen and she realized that he had planned and actually wanted them together.

"Since when do you play matchmaker?" The snap made her anger evident.

"Since Beck began changing once it all became obviously tedious and overbearing," he stated, giving her a leveled look, "for him as much as for you; you both needed the break. If it didn't work out, I would have a girlfriend and you two would be like nothing had happened again."

"I still feel like you played me," she accused and he surrendered.

"Sorry, but something had to be done," he replied with honesty, "and I'm glad I did."

"Yeah, me too," and she sighed in relief. "You're going to talk to her, aren't you?"

"You're both important to me, and I need her to know," he gave her a knowing look, "she's actually more vulnerable, but I had to stop you from going back to him. You wouldn't have heard me out then, and she would have been devastated."

"Now she's prey . . ." The realization hit her like a brick wall. "We must find her."

He only nodded gravely at that.

TV ~ JW

Tori knew she was asking for trouble, but she felt pain. Numbing pain. The kind of pain that took thought and coherence and practically _stabbed_ at her common sense. With all sanity taken from her, she stumbled upon a young man and spilled his coffee on him. She tried to help but only made it worse. Feeling terrible, with tears brimming her eyes, the man made her look at him and she saw herself in him. Tanned skin, mocha eyes that were like her hazel ones, always full of concern and she just had to _kiss_ him. If he was her, she had to know what was wrong with her by seeing just how bad he was.

"Beck!" Of course, it would make sense for him to have a girlfriend, but once he began answering, she pushed him back and shook her head; no, she would never willingly return a kiss if she had a girlfriend. "Oliver, you better get your filthy paws off her or you'll just _know_ why all your fans fear me so."

"What?!" This clearly wasn't what he was expecting. "I thought maybe this would show you why you want me —"

A sob escaped the still pained Latina, cutting into his speech and making the thespian forget her ex. Snarling at him, she moved him away and turned to make the last woman she had taken and would ever take, face her. Jade looked deep into those hazel eyes which burned with pain and spoke soft words.

"Hush Tor, I'm here, I'm here . . ."

"Jade . . ." The raw need didn't make the goth scoff, but soften, showing the one with whom she had shared so much just how little he truly knew her. "I . . ."

The trembling voice gave way to tears and wailing, pain finally giving way to more, and she was like an open faucet. At least the pale woman rubbed her back, until the singer wanted to make distance and began spouting nonsense about betrayal and use and —

"Shut it!" A kiss had them both moaning by the end of it. "Hush that dirty mouth of yours; I only like it when you talk that way in private."

That shocked Tori into silence, stunned. Had she actually said something dirty? Her brain was still trying to figure it out when those _tempting_ lips were on her own, that mouth apparently trying to take her _in_ and that tongue . . . It became a fierce battle of dominance and the world melted and turned only to the their very own (internal) battle and struggle for power. At the very end, not really caring about the time, they parted from the (overly) heated kiss, letting their condensed breath finally escape, filled their lungs with much needed air, and with the victor holding the loser. Bodies flushed due to proximity and need, hair mussed and with tangled hands in them, that if it wasn't obvious enough already, their tongues still hadn't parted completely, and once they did, for a brief moment their mingled saliva was the only clear indicator. Before they could proceed and continue with their battle, André intervened, though obviously not too content about it.

"You guys are tired," he advised, "so before you kiss each other senseless, why don't you head home?"

He was right of course. He even gave them a ride, first leaving Tori just to end up leaving them both. The Vega parents were surprised with the change, but allowed their daughter (who looked like hell) and her friend (who looked worse, if that was possible) have a slumber party on account that Jade, said friend, had her place in remodeling. Despite everything, they didn't try anything, not because Tori felt responsible, being the daughter or because Jade cared that they could hear, but because they were exhausted. (In all honesty, Jade would look forward to playing the girl in her arms like a bloody instrument and give the parents a _private_ concert but they were, indeed, tired.)

"I still want a rematch," the thespian whispered and the Latina turned.

"Good, because I don't plan to lose, not again," was the panted reply.

They passed out that time, with no clear victor and barely five minutes into the duel. They _did_ manage to get into pjs and if that, with at least no risk of discarding any clothes. It was then that the pop star realized that the woman she loved actually liked to wear Chanel N° 5 and nothing else, but due to the discretion needed; she wasn't at her own place, did the pale female agree. Reason why she wore her own at Cat's, actually leaving most of her pjs there.

TV ~ JW

Tori had explained as best as she could the entire situation, and it was a harsh time explaining and getting them to understand. Really, Trina made it difficult and Jade didn't seem to care either way. All she did, was prove Trina was right. Worse off, a single family tradition that she had, _unintentionally_ broken.

"Christmas Tori!" David began as soon as her mother was done. "_Christmas_! So what if you had gone to the movies the twenty third? You've done it plenty of times, but staying out with a complete stranger at a sleep over —"

"Okay, how old is she?!" Jade was scowling, frowning at the man. "Really, she's twenty three! You're treating her like a sixteen year old kid!"

"What?"

"Trina, do you live here?" She continued, clearly exasperated.

"Of course not!" The eldest child then sniffed in disdain. "I just like to spend time with my family!"

"No, you actually get dumped by your boyfriends by this season," Tori remarked, then realized something. "Actually, we _don't_ spend time in family!"

"What?"

"Don't you _dare_ —!"

"All we do in Christmas Eve is have a party for dad's colleagues," the realization made her sick and sad, "where mom flirts non stop with Gary and Trina just gets drunk to forget she's alone — it has never been about family . . ."

No one could deny it, not to Tori, who had always believed in the best of them, helped them be the best they could be. She was the reason they tried, reason for her sister, even though she had her own place, to come and drop by the house often, reason why she kept her job and hadn't just tried anything sleazy. Tori was what kept David centered and Holly from just giving in to her basic urges.

"I can't be here," the young woman stated as tears fell from her eyes, the room pregnant with silence and the minutes of it were too much for her to handle. "Jade, I . . ."

And even though she rolled her green-blue eyes, the goth still opened her arms and the tanned woman went to the embrace and allowed herself to be guided from all the pain and misery. Jade took her back to Cat's place; her own residence would be done just in time to embrace the New Year, but Tori wasn't complaining. The redhead though, did offer better comfort.

"So, Puckle —"

"It's Puckett," the blonde replied with a frown, "_East_."

"Very original," But they were more focused on the other two to actually care about the name-thingy. "I don't like staying here when she has a roommate."

"Don't worry," the blonde said with a shrug, "that's Nona's room now."

"Really?"

"Yup," she popped the p, "I'm keeping Cat to myself, not counting old friends."

"You really like her, don't you?"

The teasing stopped when the bell rang.

"Ding dong, I'll get it!" Cat declared. "Sam! What are you doing out here?"

"Melanie?!" The blonde face her identical twin and frowned. "Freddo called you, didn't he?"

"He's just worried love," her sister replied, giving her a tight hug; it was returned, "it's normal, since you cancelled the engagement and moved away."

"To not see his face!" She scowled. "Wait, so _now_ he believes I have a twin."

"He kissed me thinking I was you," Melanie defended with worry, "look Sam, I don't like men —"

The sibling's conversation became heated while Cat sat besides the other two, utterly confused.

"Cat, if you play this right, you'll get twins to play with in bed . . ." Jade whispered to her best friend. "What's more, they seem to have an identity crisis."

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked.

"Well, it seems like your blonde had never been with girls," she began, pointing, "and that has only been her sister."

"Why don't you take my place at the wedding then?!" Sam demanded.

"I'm not interested in Freddie that way," she then whispered to her twin's ear, "but that redhead of yours looks as sweet as red velvet."

"I like red velvet cupcakes," the redhead said softly, "my favorite treat . . ."

"Now _that's_ sweet," Melanie whispered quietly.

Anything else was left unsaid as the twin used the chance to steal a quick peck from the petite woman. She was shoved back by her rough sister, and murder was obvious if Cat hadn't taken her in for a kiss. Melanie was breathing hard, and then she heard a groan; apparently, Tori got jealous of something her lover had said and had to display dominance, grinding into the girl beneath her and planting one scorching kiss. The blonde on the floor swallowed hard; it was almost like this when Carly had left.

A new job, a new life, a new, fresh start with her father, it was all she had ever wanted, but Sam had been unable to let go and so, got the one hung that remained constant: Freddie. But the boy had also been itching for Carly, so it was their loneliness and fear that drove them together. Of course, Melanie had only ever met Carly, actually trying to engage something and knowing just why her sister was confused over her own sexuality. It seemed like she figured out her own truth, which was good.

Mel groaned softly, whimpering a bit at it all. She was the good one, the kind and sweet twin; why couldn't she get a decent girl of her own? Perhaps it had been bad to give in to her roommate's insistence. She had given boys a try, but it never sparked anything. All she ever wanted, all Melanie felt she needed, was someone to give her a real chance.

"Come," she looked up, saw her sister extending a hand while Cat tugged the other. "Cat doesn't want us fighting, and she said she really, _really_ liked your kiss."

"It was sweet," the girl remarked, fingers to them.

"Sammy, this is twincest," the statement was clear, but the other's chuckle left the sane one shocked. "How long —"

"Long enough," Sam replied with a laugh, "come Mel, no time to be a prude."

"Believe me Puckle," Jade called with laughter, being guided to the guest room, "two prudes means you're alpha. Your sister strikes me like a good beta."

That said, she closed the door. The twins looked at each other. It was only when Cat joined Sam's effort, did Melanie succumbed to the temptation.

JW ~ TV

"Cat looks happy," Tori remarked as the twins pampered her.

"Well, Samantha did get all _That's a Drag!_ furniture for the house," Jade said with a sigh, "so that tell me it's real."

"You don't question Melanie?"

"Why would I?"

"Fair enough . . ."

"Yeah," she looked at the Latina, "even if I had a twin, it would be a bad mix."

"Oh I'm glad there's only one of you," she looked at the goth and gave her a kiss, "you're hard enough to satisfy, let alone please."

Jade grinned at that and took her in for a deep kiss. They were at the park near the pale woman's residence, watching the fire works from a distance. It was virtually empty, and Tori was concerned that they would get carried away and do some indecent exposure. Finally, the residence was ready and habitable, and Tori was moving in with Jade. Sam was happy to have her new place to herself, her twin, and their lover. She had unabashedly pointed out all the places she wanted to christen first, and while her twin and girl looked shocked and scandalized, as well as one confused Latina, one Jade West began helping by pointing out other locations. It had been disturbing.

"Happy New Year Tori."

"Happy New Year Jade," and they kissed.

By the swings, Cat was having two tongues shoved down her throat. She moaned from the attention. The little redhead had never been more confused, more happy, or more exhausted (and satisfied) in her life. It had been a while since she had mentioned her brother, which was good for her, very good.


	2. Trina's New Year

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Victorious, it belongs to Dan and Nickelodeon.

Author's Note: Merry Christmas! I hope it's still within parameters to say that . . . Due to a review from ScottyBgood and his amazing support, I decided to write this little piece. My friend, I hope you like it.

* * *

One Too Many - tries, chances . . .

Trina would usually be at a bar or a party, but after her sister moved out of the house, she was devastated. She just couldn't go ahead and try to live as she usually did, because nothing was the same.

Dwelling on these thoughts, tears began falling, and by the time she realized she wasn't alone, she heard her own soft cries, her own sobs. Sniffling, she dried her tears just to come face to face with the one person who made her heart beat fast.

"Oh!" He cleared his throat, looking nervous. "Trina . . . You aren't stalking me, are you?"

Those words alone were worse than a punch to the gut. Was that all she was? Yes, she was. She was a creepy stalker, the one who ended up breaking potential relations just for the hope of having the one, elusive, Beck Oliver spend Christmas Eve and New Year with her. Well, it _was_ New Year, and she was with him, but definitely not the way she expected.

"You know, I guess I never really got to know you," — that, _got_ her attention from her thoughts, and she sharply rose her eyes to meet his. "And at the moment, we're both fre —"

"You're not saying what I think you are," she interrupted, looking at him darkly; what was she? Sloppy, meager seconds for him not to consider her unless any other potential girl was unavailable? Or perhaps, she was simply the safest? "Excuse me but, I do believe _I_ can do better!"

With that, and a few sniffles later, she left. That wasn't how she wanted it to go, it wasn't how her mind allowed her to think it should be. She was a good catch — a _great_ catch! So she wasn't about to simply agree to that boy's terms, even if it was all she ever, truly wanted . . . . She turned around to go back, just to crash onto someone.

A young man, around her own age, with a thick, blond mane and chocolate eyes. It reminded her of Cat's, not Beck's, and that felt like a sign. His pale skin looked a tad red, and he genuinely looked apologetic for the crash. As she saw him leave, she couldn't help the thought that, _perhaps_, he was the answer to keep her from doing something stupid, like going back to Beck.

"What's your name?" She asked, taking his arm, alarming him.

"_Jesus_!" His free hand went to his heart, then noticed that there was a cute female latched to his arm, but he just kindly smiled at her; she frowned a bit.

"If you tell me your birthday was six days ago," she began with seriousness, "then we'll have trouble.

"What?" His surprise was more than evident, and it got a grin from her. "Oh, no! You just surprised me. My name is Alexander, Alex for short."

"Scotty!" Someone called and the man turned to attention; she frowned at that. "Oh man, you found another girl . . ."

"Yeah well, she doesn't strike me like the surfer kind," he replied with a shrug, but the other just shook his head. "Hey, I'm here, and I'm riding the first wave of the year!"

"No, you ain't," the other replied, taking a light jump in the sand and throwing some in his general direction, away from Trina; she was grateful for that, "you'll be choking in the salty water I leave behind!"

He left, but the man, Scotty or Alex, or whatever, just smiled and motioned with his head for her to follow. There was a roaring bonfire at the edge, along with several others about eight feet apart or so. They were roaring in different colors, and several surfers were around it, fooling and goofing about, or preparing their boards to take on the first wave of the New Year.

"I thought you said your name was Alex," she asked with a light frown, "yet you answer to Scotty."

He groaned a bit. "It's safe to say you've noticed my accent," he began.

"Australian," she replied with a knowing glint and he was surprised.

"_Thank_ you," and he meant it, "everyone says it's Scottish, so to spite me, they call me Scotty."

She grinned at that. "It's obvious you've lived there too."

"Wow, you're amazing," and she blushed at that; his own ears turned red. "Um, any way, would you like to surf? At least see me?"

"I would like that . . ."

_Six Years Later . . ._

Trina groaned, closing the door of her apartment. She had managed to spend Christmas Eve with her family, but due to her recent acting career getting a liftoff, she had been busy. It was now New Year, and since she didn't feel like interrupting her family and friend's outing, she found herself going to her actual excuse of an apartment. More like a loft, she barely used it now days.

She heard a sound coming from her living room and stopped, frowning a bit. Only an idiot would try to break in, because not only did it held nothing of value, but her martial arts training was what she was now so well known for. Trina had helped choreograph a fighting scene in an action movie, had worked with Jet Lee on a minor role in one of his movies, and was now hired to play a mayor role with Jackie Chan, and he was directing that film. A dream come true. And it just wasn't for show, it spoke of her talent as an actress and a martial artist; she gave thanks for that fateful night six years ago.

"Alright," she said as she turned on the light, throwing a punch in the direction of the sound; she missed. "Scotty!"

"Hey baby," he replied with a chuckle to her accusing tone; she was a physical person who didn't pull punches, so it was a good thing he could roll with them. He was kneeling, usual tactic to evade incoming blows. "I know you might hate me for this, but it has to be done now.

"We aren't getting any younger, and we've had our odds and outs but," she inhaled sharply, noticing he was holding a ring in plain sight, "I cannot phantom my life without you. Will you marry me and be my wife?"

She had tears in her eyes by the end of it, covering her mouth, unable to believe it. It had been the longest relationship she had been in, it had also been the slowest to take shape, but perhaps that was the secret to it all. Unable to even answer right away, she fell on to him, sobbing softly, like that night they had met. She whispered her answer to his ear, and they hugged.

"Okay, would you mind speaking up so we can all hear?" Jade demanded.

"_Jade_!" Tori hushed, but obviously the pale woman wasn't about to let it go, until that tongue joined hers.

"Mommy!" A little boy leapt up and crashed onto the two who were kneeling, laughing at the intruder of their moment. "Daddy!"

"Xander," the child grinned like a goof; he was a blessing in the form of an accident, named after his father, he followed the nick naming tradition of his mother and aunt. "Come, your mom and dad are busy."

Holly was with David, enjoying a healthy relation for both. The boy leapt to her arms, he was three, about to turn four, and utterly adorable. He had a sibling on the way, but neither had spoken anything about marriage. He must have noticed her look of envy and longing when Jade proposed, which was the reason why he was doing it right then, just like the pale girl had, without certainty of the answer.

"Jade _is_ right," Beck said, hugging Alyssa Vaughn, who was also expecting, "we never heard your answer."

"I said yes!" She exclaimed all giddy.

Now, ever since last year, they had all done and tried their best to spend their holidays in LA, together. After all, Jade had been directing the latest _The Scissoring_ Christmas special in Rome, and it had been only chance that Tori's tour had been there as well. They had been on a rough patch, since Jade had nonchalantly agreed to the Latina's proposal, claiming that she expected a better flair at proposal from her part.

"Oh my god!" Tori whispered to her sister.

"I cannot believe he just did that!" Her sister replied. "It still doesn't compare to last year though . . ."

"Oh, she has developed that taste for flair nicely," the youngest said with a fond smile, turning towards her own fiancée with tenderness and placing a hand in her belly, "I still cannot believe she had the Pope give us his blessing, causing quite the polemic."

"Well, she did good by the world with that move," Cat said in a brief moment of enlightenment, "oh yay, red velvet cupcakes!"

"Hey Cat, where are your two shadows?" Jade called as she came with Alexander and Xander on tow.

"In the bathroom," she didn't notice the scandalized looks; the twins had taken to enjoying some private moments between them, which the redhead encouraged, "turns out that morning sickness isn't only in the mornings."

Jade turned to Tori, touching her belly, eyes then going to Trina's and she was baffled. They then turned to Alyssa, who was already showing, Robbie and Rex were talking about adopting, but heaven forbid their BDSM dynamics gets a child involved in some way and Sherry, André's high school sweet heart, was asking him for a child as well.

"I don't remember doing some kind of pregnancy pact," Trina said, just as baffled, then turned to Jade, "does your brother knows —"

Jade glared. "No, and it isn't his."

"Wait, then, who's . . ?"

"It's Jade's . . ." The pale woman smirked, pulling her love close and biting the neck.

Despite the questioning looks, she said nothing, and Trina went as far as to (try to) check her sister's fiancée below-waist equipment, just to have her hand slapped away by the pregnant female.

"Only _I_ have that privilege," Tori said, pouting a bit.

"Excuse her, pregnancy might not do her well," the pale one laughed a bit, holding tight to the woman in her arms, "you get hormonal Tor, but I don't mind, as long as it's private."

"I am so going to regret this when I'm coherent," Tori remarked with a sigh, and everyone laughed, knowing it was true. "So, anyone else thinking about Hollywood Arts for the kids?"

The conversation went on from that point, and Sam and Mel arrived. The mean one had mellowed out quite a bit, and the hormones seemed to have done a polarity wreck between the two. To point in which they called the nice one Sam, and the mean one Mel, just to get the names right.

It would seem that Christmas _and New Year_ always brought something unique to this group.


End file.
